


run fast, kiss slowly

by letmebloom



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmebloom/pseuds/letmebloom
Summary: Шима спланировал, как отреагирует, если Ибуки его поцелует. Но, как говорится, планы созданы для того, чтобы им не следовать.
Relationships: Ai Ibuki/Kazumi Shima
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	run fast, kiss slowly

Бегает быстро, а целуется медленно. Это было первое, о чём Шима подумал, ощутив тепло чужих губ на своих губах. Он не ожидал от взбалмошного полицейского такой нежности — Ибуки двигался осторожно и мягко, словно прощупывал почву.

Шима предполагал, что Ибуки решится на подобное — его опыт в полиции позволял сделать вывод, что к этому всё идёт. Ибуки постепенно вторгался в личное пространство, заполнял болтовней эфир, шутил, наклоняясь как можно ближе, невзначай касался плеча или руки. Чем дольше они патрулировали — тем короче было расстояние между ними на диване. Это был лишь вопрос времени, когда же он решится на поцелуй. На этот случай Шима определил для себя тактику — он разыграет стандартную реакцию: закатит глаза, отмахнётся, в который раз напомнит Ибуки, что он дурак, а теперь так вообще дурак в квадрате. В таком случае тому не останется ничего, кроме как ответить привычными шуточками, скорчить комичное лицо и вся ситуация сойдёт на нет.

Шима всё спланировал, потому что так ему было проще: минимум чувств, максимум здравого рассудка и холодного следования правилам. Чувства приводят к трагедиям, он это знал на личном опыте. Но сейчас, приоткрывая губы и натыкаясь кончиком языка на язык Ибуки, он понял, что никому нельзя доверять: ни другим, ни себе. А снимая с Ибуки очки, чтобы те не мешали целоваться, понял, что себе вообще доверять не стоит ни при каких условиях.

Целоваться — это приятно. Если бы Шиме не нравилось, он бы уже начал душить Ибуки верёвкой с флажками, развешанной по периметру кузова. Если бы ему не нравилось — он бы не позволил Ибуки касаться шеи и вести большим пальцем по кадыку. Если бы ему не нравилось — он бы не дал усадить себя на лавку, по дороге зацепив вешалку с пальто, и не воспринимал бы сейчас так спокойно тот факт, что Ибуки сидит на нём сверху ( _“Ох уж эта его жажда достигаторства”_ ).

Расслабляться нельзя. Шима мог хоть сто раз напоминать себе, что привязываться к людям — чревато печальными последствиями. Но тело не обманешь, у него рефлексы, инстинкты, неконтролируемые реакции, одна из которых — обвить рукой талию, притягивая к себе поближе. И сейчас, беззастенчиво отвечая на поцелуи, он чувствовал, как расслабляется. Несмотря на все самоубеждения — он доверял Ибуки. Возможно, всего лишь на 1%, но и его было достаточно, чтобы доверчиво закрыть глаза.

Щёлкнула рация, напомнив о ещё не закончившейся рабочей смене:  
— Поступил вызов: в районе участка Сумида сообщили о драке между студентами…

Они прервались, вслушиваясь в сообщение. Шима смотрел на влажные губы Ибуки, уже и забыв, как они краснеют и опухают от продолжительного поцелуя. Наверняка его губы сейчас выглядели точно так же.

— Нужно ответить на вызов, — сказал Шима предательски хриплым голосом, убирая руку с талии Ибуки.

Он не хотел прогонять Ибуки, но тот, без лишних проволочек, улыбаясь, встал и потянул Шиму на себя, помогая подняться. Это было кстати, потому что ноги у Шимы затекли.

— Я за руле-е-ем, — пропел Ибуки довольным голосом, усаживаясь на водительское сидение.

Шима молча опустился на сидение рядом и потянулся за ремнем безопасности.

— Погоди! — выкрикнул Ибуки.

— Что такое?

Шима подскочил на месте, поворачиваясь на голос. В этот момент Ибуки молниеносно наклонился к нему и быстро поцеловал, словно клюнул в губы.

— Вот теперь поехали.

И тогда Шима, наконец, сделал то, что планировал: закатил глаза, отмахнулся от довольной рожи Ибуки и — с улыбкой — сказал: “Дурак”.


End file.
